BRAVE
BRAVE was a Japanese professional wrestling stable formed by Muhammad Yone, Katsuhiko Nakajima, Taiji Ishimori, Ricky Marvin, Takashi Sugiura, Takeshi Morishima and Naomichi Marufuji in Pro Wrestling Noah. History Pro Wrestling Noah 2012-2015 In 2012, Muhammad Yone disbanded Disboey and created Brave with Naomichi Marufuji, Katsuhiko Nakajima, Taiji Ishimori, Takeshi Morishima, Takashi Sugiura and Ricky Marvin created a stable named Brave and they were leading Global Tag League 2012 (Marufuji and Yone) with 11 points and (Takeshi Morishima and Katsuhiko Nakajima), Marufuji and Yone won by defeating another Brave members Takeshi Morishima and Katsuhiko Nakajima in the finals to win the Global Tag League 2012.On July 29, Kotoge was accepted into the Brave stable.At the end of the two-week-long NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, Kotoge and Ishimori won their round-robin block with three wins and one loss, advancing to the finals,where, on September 22, 2012 they defeated Daichi Hashimoto and Ikuto Hidaka to win the tournament and become the number one contenders to the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship.On October 8,Kotoge and Ishimori receive their title shot but were defeated by the defending champions, Ricky Marvin and Super Crazy. At the 2012 Global League Tournament Naomichi Marufuji and Takashi Sugiura were in block B and Takeshi Morishima and Muhammad Yone in block A Marufuji and Yone finished the tournument with 3 wins and 3 losses and Morishima and Sugiura finished the tournument with 4 wins and 3 losses and Sugiura was defeated in the finals by Kenta at the Global League Tournament 2012. On January 27, 2013, Ishimori defeated Shuji Kondo to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship for the first time.After a year-long reign, Morishima lost the GHC Heavyweight Championship to KENTA on January 27, 2013. On March 10, 2013 Kotoge received another shot at the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Taiji Ishimori. On April at the Global Tag League 2013 Naomichi Maufuji got injured and Atsushi Kotoge replaced Maufuji. On April 28 Kotoge and Sugiura finished their block with a record of two wins and two losses.Despite failing to make the finals, they were awarded the Technique award.While the tournament was still ongoing, Kotoge and Ishimori received another shot at the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship on April 2, 2013 but were defeated by the defending champions, Genba Hirayanagi and Suwa. On May 12, 2013 Kotoge wrestled in a singles match, where he defeated former tag team partner Daisuke Harada, who had just joined Noah from Osaka Pro and after Takashi Sugiura lost a match with Kenta, he offered Sugiura to join to No Mercy and Sugiura accepted. From July 11 to 28, Kotoge and Ishimori took part in the 2013 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, contested for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, where they made it all the way to the finals, before losing to Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask. On August 24, 2013 Kotoge returned to the ring with Daisuke Harada, when he was pinned by his former partner in a tag team match, where he and Ishimori faced Harada and Hitoshi Kumano. After Harada and Kumano had failed to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship from Liger and Tiger Mask, Kotoge and Ishimori received another shot at the title on October 5, 2013 but were again defeated by the New Japan representatives. On October to November at the Global League Tournament 2013 Naomichi Marufuji finished his block with 4 wins and 2 losses, Muhammad Yone finished his block with 3 wins and 3 losses,Katsuhiko Nakajima with 3 wins and 3 losses and Takeshi Morishima finished his block with 4 wins and 2 losses and Morishima advanced to the finals. On November 10 Takeshi Morishima was defeated by Yuji Nagata and lost at the finals Global League Tournament 2013. On January 5, 2014, Morishima defeated KENTA to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship after the match he quit the group saying that he wanted to create his own group.Kotoge and Ishimori finally won the GHC Junior heavyweight Tag Team Champions on March 21, 2014, when they defeated Yoshinari Ogawa and Zack Sabre Jr.,afterwards, Kotoge announced he was planning on becoming a double junior heavyweight champion, challenging GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion, former partner Daisuke Harada.Kotoge and Ishimori's reign as GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions lasted 22 days when they re-lost the title to Ogawa and Sabre jr. in their first defense on April 12, 2014. On April 19, 2014 Kotoge also failed in his attempt to capture the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship from Harada. On July 5, 2014 Marufuji won the GHC Heavyweight Championship for the second time defeating Yuji Nagata and also Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori regained the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship from Ogawa and Sabre.At the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League 2014 Ishimori and Kotoge finished their block 3 wins and 1 lost they lost to Daisuke Harada and Queit storm at the final day and they failed to advanced to the finals.They lost the title to Hajime Ohara and Kenoh on October 12, 2014. On October 18, 2014 At the Global League Tournament 2014 Katsuhiko Nakajima and Naomichi Marufuji finished their block 4 wins and 3 losses and Muhammad Yone finished their block 3 wins and 4 losses. On December 6, 2014 Kotoge won his first singles title, when he defeated former partner Daisuke Harada for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. He made his first successful title defense in a rematch with Harada on January 24, 2015. On March 15 he lost the title to Taichi in his second defense,following repeated outside interference from Taichi's Suzuki-gun stablemates El Desperado and Taka Michinoku and also Marufuji lost the GHC Heavyweight Champion to Minoru Suzuki following repeated outside interference from all the members of Suzuki-gun. On April 11, 2015 Ishimori get a title shot at GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion but lost to Taichi. On May 10 Kotoge received a rematch for the title, but was again defeated following outside interference from El Desperado and a steel chair shot from Taichi and also Marufuji received his rematch but lost to Minoru Suzuki. On July, Kotoge at the 2015 Global Junior Heavyweight League and finished his block with 4 wins and 2 losses and Ishimori finished his block with 4 wins and 2 losses,and kotoge was defeated there on August 5 defeated by Daisuke Harada on the finals of the 2015 Global Junior Heavyweight League. On August 19 at the 2015 Arukas Cup Six Man Tag Tournament Atsushi Kotoge, Muhammed Yone & Taiji Ishimori were defeated by No Mercy (Akitoshi Saito & Takashi Sugiura) & Quiet Storm at the first round,Katsuhiko Nakajima, Naomichi Marufuji & Hitoshi Kumano defeated Choukibou-gun (Hajime Ohara, Kenoh & Mitsuhiro Kitamiya) at the first round and later that night they advanced to the second round but they lost to Suzuki-gun (El Desperado, Minoru Suzuki & Takashi Iizuka).On August 22, Kotoge and Harada announced they were reuniting for the 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League,which would mark their first matches together as a tag team since 4 years.On September 5 to 22 2015 Taiji Ishimori and Masamune finished their block with 4 points and Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada finished their block with 6 points and defeated El Desperado and Taka Michinoku to win the NTV G + Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League 2015. On October 4, 2015 Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada defeated Suzukigun (El Desperado and Taka Michinoku) to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On November 8 Marufuji defeated Shelton X Benjamin to win the 2015 Global League Tournament. On December 23 Ishimori defeated Taichi to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship and later that nght Marufuji defeated Minoru Suzuki to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship. On December 24, Naomichi Marufuji dismantled all of Noah's stables, including Brave, in order to unite the promotion against Suzuki-gun. In wrestling * Naomichi Marufuji's Finishing moves ** Emerald Flowsion (Sitout side powerslam) ** Ko-oh (Bicycle high knee to the face of a kneeling opponent) – 2014–present ** Perfect Facelock (Single underhook Inverted facelock) – 2013–present ** Perfect Inside Cradle (Wrist-clutch inside cradle) ** Pole Shift (Fisherman suplex piledriver) ** Shiranui – Innovated ** Shiranui Kai (Moonsault slam) ** Tiger Flowsion (Double underhook sitout side powerslam) – Innovated; 2009–present ** Twist Donut (Bridging swinging fisherman suplex) – 2012 *'Muhammad Yone's Finishing moves' **''Kinniku Buster'' (Muscle buster) *'Katsuhiko Nakajima's Finishing moves' :*Bridging German suplex, sometimes while hooking the opponent's leg or while applying a straight jacket :*''Diamond Bomb'' (Fireman's carry brainbuster) – 2014 :*Multiple kick variations ::*''Death Roll'' (Jumping spinning calf to back of the opponent's head)Puroresucentral.com ::*''R-15'' (High-angle reverse roundhouse to the opponent's head) ::*Roundhouse to the opponent's head :*''Northern Lights Bomb'' (Scoop brainbuster) – adopted from Kensuke Sasaki :*''Twister'' (Twisting brainbuster) – adopted from Masaaki Mochizuki :*''Twister II'' (Twisting sitout suplex slam) – adopted from Masaaki Mochizuki *'Atsushi Kotoge's Finishing moves' **Arm trap somersault cradle – Noah **''Dragstar'' (Crucifix bomb) **''Killswitch'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) – Noah; used as a signature move in Osaka Pro **''Maxam'' (Running cutter) **''Shiranui Kai'' (Moonsault slam) *'Taiji Ishimori's Finishing moves' :*450° splash :*''Hermosillo'' (Double underhook piledriver) – 2006–present :*''Revolución'' (Pumphandle sitout side powerslam, sometimes preceded by a fireman's carry) – 2011–present :*''Superstar Elbow'' (Handspring backflip elbow drop) – 2002–2006, still used rarely :*''Telaraña'' (Hammerlock cradle DDT) – 2006–present *''' Takeshi Morishima's Finishing moves''' **''Amaze Impact'' (Reverse chokeslam facebuster) **''Backdrop Driver'' (High-angle belly-to-back suplex) **Lariat *'Takashi Sugiura's Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **''Olympic Yosen Slam'' (Olympic slam, sometimes from the top rope) *''' Ricky Marvin's Finishing moves''' **Frog splash **''Santa Maria'' (Half nelson driver) **Shining wizard **''Stag Beetle'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a cutter) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) - Atsushi Kotoge & Taiji Ishimori (2), Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada (1) **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) - Atsushi Kotoge (1) & Taiji Ishimori (2) **Global Tag League (2012) - Naomichi Marufuji and Muhammad Yone **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Naomichi Marufuji and Takashi Sugiura **GHC Heavyweight Championship (4 times) - Naomichi Marufuji (2) and Takeshi Morishima (2) **Global League Tournament (2015) - Marufuji **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2012) - Atsushi Kotoge & Taiji Ishimori **Global League Tournament Outstanding Performance Award (2013) - Takashi Sugiura **Global Tag League Technique Award (2013) – Atsushi Kotoge and Takashi Sugiura **Tsukigi Seikotsuin Cup (2014) - Atsushi Kotoge ** Global League Tournament Technique Award (2013) - Naomichi Marufuji ** Global Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2014) - Naomichi Marufuji and Katsuhiko Nakajima ** MVP Award (2014) - Naomichi Marufuji **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2015) - Atsushi Kotoge & Daisuke Harada References Category:Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables